Underdog
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Why Phil Coulson is no longer the director and why Agent May is the most badass ally Coulson can have. /one-shot/ spies-agents-stuff/ Melinda and Phil


***Underdog***

 _~WhiteGloves~_

* * *

An old music was playing in the background from an old jukebox. The place was dim with sporadic lights from one corner to another. Billiards and darts were the games on each table and by groups while glasses and bottles were the companion of lonely souls.

The barkeep was silent as he was supposed to be. Shadows walk around in whisper but all the same solitude ever dominates. One man was particularly bidding his time in silence as he sat by the counter wearing a thick dark jacket over his neatly buttoned grey collared polo and pants. He was not somebody who stood out with that 'every man' look on his ever calm face yet, somehow, _there was something about him_ while seated there, alone in his corner with a glass of wine at hand that made others wary of his presence.

Was it the air of _fearlessness_ around him—like he was _untouchable_? A _devil may care_ attitude despite the fact that he looked harmless?

Or was it that his disarming honest eyes and quick smile when he catches people looking at him that gave away his buoyancy?

Because they kept looking.

The unknown man would raise his eyes every now and then to see how many were _curious._ Attracting attention was never his forte; _he was used in the dark._ For these people to be looking at him with an alarming interest meant he was not as discreet as he would like to think.

Frowning, the man then slowly looked down at his left hand and found an empty space. Nothing was under his left sleeve. It made him press a smile as he saw another woman glance at him while she passed by with eyes on the missing part.

Yeah, that might be it.

Phil Coulson followed the woman with his eyes before suppressing a sigh and drinking down his wine.

A second beat next, somebody had literally dropped at the stool beside him. Coulson didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Twelve hours." He said a bit lightly as he finally glanced beside him and found a dark haired woman spy who was giving him a pretty nasty look. "You're slipping, _May._ "

"Or you're getting better at dodging." Agent May said crudely, "Thank you for _not_ inviting."

She snatched his glass of wine and poured one for herself while Coulson watched her in silence.

"How many did you bring?" he looked around to see if there were others around.

"Enough." She replied shortly and drank in one swig. " _Me."_

Coulson's face brightened a little as he looked her way.

"How are you?"

" _Enraged._ "

"Oh." The man nodded slightly, "So if you're here—"

"Mack's on top temporarily. After you left." The nasty look didn't disappear.

Coulson pressed his lips and looked away in front of him.

"Did he order an arrest?"

"Just a knock out. No hard feelings." She caught his eyes and saw them twinkle. "I'm not enjoying this, Coulson. You going rogue—"

"There's no other choice." direct explanation was the best way with May, "I've got to find Daisy my way without sacrificing the true values of S.H.I.E.L.D. I can't be the Director while doing that, you understand."

"I do." Her eyes were tight on him. "What I don't understand is why you have to go solo?"

"It has to be me."

"Alone?"

"I couldn't take you with me. They needed you there, May." He glanced at her, his eyes as clear as ever, "I've already taken one of its legs. They're not gonna make it without the other. Besides—" an engaging twitch of smile threatened the corner of his lips, "you're not one to go to the enemy's side. That would be scary."

"You're not an enemy." She poured another but took her time watching the glass only. "Even if you did AWOL while as a Director that crossed the line of all the rule book protocols after arguing with Talbot and the President about your resignation—"

"Yeah, how did they phrase that? Me exposing myself to the field would mean ' _threatening S.H.I.E.L.D's' intelligence and secrets—"_

"You had that coming, Phil. You know you had that responsibility. Even I wouldn't let you on the field if I had to—"

"Because of the secret intelligence—?"

"Because I care for you." Another nasty look was given his way that made him shut up and a sigh came next. Melinda May lowered her eyes and for a moment, her fierceness dwindling and the kind expression which she was saving only for the two of them resurfaced.

"You know they had a point. There are still people out there hunting you. They won't care if you're the Director or not—what they want is information. S.H.I.E.L.D will die if you get _compromised._ "

"You're thinking too much." He turned to her, his expression serious. "I'm not that vulnerable."

"You left your left hand and _right hand_. Of course you're vulnerable."

She drank the whole content of her glass while Coulson watched her with a mixture of conflicted emotions.

"Yeah." He agreed with eyes still on her, "It was a very good right hand."

May's eyes glinted in hostility that made Coulson blink.

"What?" he asked almost in defence—

" _You didn't tell me you were leaving,_ that's what. For a stubborn bastard you know better than to keep me in the dark. You know I'd come."

"I knew you would. I also know you'd hunt me down."

"Painstakingly."

"That got me always looking over my shoulder. Now we're here."

"You were distracted."

Coulson licked his lips as he eyebrows contracted. The female agent looked away to the pub and had to shake her head in the middle of silence.

"I'm coming with you." She put the glass down. "Being distracted should not be an option—if you're like this it'll be very uncomfortable to be far away from you so I'll stay—"

"May—"

"You know _I'm with you._ " She thrust the glass and bottle back with one good sway of her arm as she turned to him face to face. "You know I won't leave you no matter the stakes—if you leave S.H.I.E.L.D you're taking me. I don't care if I have to drag you along—I'll take you to wherever you wanna go."

"That sounds very aggressive." He pointed with a look of mild amusement in his eyes— making the female agent square her jaw impatiently.

"Point is, _Coulson,_ you're the one who dragged me back—"

"No, it was Fury who assigned you to spy on me—"

"And you think I'd agree to return in this field after I retired for just anyone? We've had this discussion before."

Coulson paused as he met her glinting eyes and knew she was speaking the truth. "I'm flattered."

"You should be." She gave him another dirty look. "So I'm coming with you. To protect you."

"Do you really need to put it like that?"

He received another dark look for that and for awhile the two partners fell silent with only the old instrumental radio music playing in the background.

"And the team?" Phil Coulson voiced his thoughts after some minutes with a heavy frown.

"You are the team." She told him with the glass at the tip of her lips, making the former S.H.I.E.L.D operative to look at her again in silence. She saw the way he was looking at her and had to put down her glass. "If you're uncertain about this, Coulson—"

"I've never been so sure in my life—"

" _Then stop getting distracted!"_ she clenched her jaw as she once again faced him, "If you want to focus on finding Daisy then _focus!_ You can't be thinking of protecting the world at the same time. You'll _compromise_ yourself."

The former Director looked down his hand. "You're right... and I can't be thinking of protecting myself too."

"That's why you need me." She glared at him. "For the record it's the real reason I'm here."

Coulson paused, and then frowned a little. "To protect me from myself?"

"That's always been the call." She took the wine glass again and poured, "You _self sacrificing bastard_."

He smiled and silence fell between them again. The pub remained silent for them between the colliding cue balls and whispers of those around. Coulson then raised his available hand to call the barkeep who handed him another shot glass and brandy. Together, the two shared a clink.

"You know this wouldn't end well." He reminded her after drinking, "With S.H.I.E.L.D right after us, Daisy out there doing... whatever she does... Talbot unforgiving with the President... you're choosing the side of the underdog, May."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "My favourite kind of _underdog._ "

"You're a doting friend." He broke into another warm smile. "But I don't want anything bad to happen—"

"Just focus, I said. On your job. There's no reason to worry about me."

Phil sighed as he finally realised there was no throwing her off the road he was taking.

"I got your back, May."

 _"I got you first."_ Another glare from her side as she added, "Besides, this is the side I think will turn the tides."

"I hope you're right." It was a weak response which she glared at. There were few things May never glared at.

"It's a gut feeling."

"Mack will hate me for compromising you."

"He knew it was bound to happen. He wants you back but he wants Daisy back badly too so I think we'll cover it up good with the others. He'll take things from there and when you're ready to get back, the position is still yours."

"Even if I do get back I won't be taking the seat." He shook his head, "I don't deserve it when my emotions get the best of me, it's all a mess. I can't make the hard calls anymore. Not for the people I care about."

Agent Melinda May suddenly chuckled, making Coulson shoot her a look of surprise.

"You agree I'm messed up?"

"You've always been messed up when you _care_. That's why I follow you." She looked at him with another raised eyebrow and affirmed it once again, "We're in this together."

"Okay." He looked down at his only hand and licked his lips, catching the female agent's attention who put her glass down with a frown.

"You're not telling me something." It was a statement.

He took his time. She waited but with warning signs of impatience. The table nearly shook itself.

"Talbot called an hour ago." He opened finally, making her frown deeper, "Said he knew I'd go AWOL after our discussion. He said he'll have me thrown to Alcatraz."

"I'd like to see him try—" with eyes flashing, Agent May's lips thinned.

"He made an offer." Coulson continued, "Told me I should go back immediately to base and he'll gladly take my resignation to the President one more time."

"And the catch?" she knew there was with offers discussed.

"That I still work for S.H.I.E.L.D and track Daisy on my own will with still the force behind me."

"That doesn't sound like a catch."

"Yeah... because they know they can't afford to lose me." He gave her another quick smile to which she narrowed her eyes.

"He got that correctly at least with you being stubborn and all." She said and the two sat side by side again and poured each other drinks. "That, or Talbot just enjoys demoting you."

"He sounded almost _too happy._ " He agreed and drank, only to find her eyes on him again. "What?" his defence mechanism would always rise when she gave him the look.

Melinda May narrowed her eyes again. "You were already planning to go back. You weren't distracted."

Coulson gave a not so innocent smile. "Why do you think we're here? I knew you'd be the first to find me."

"Why this place exactly?"

"I've always liked that jukebox." he inclined his head on the old music box with a smile. "It's really smooth."

"You're really messed up."

"I'm sorry."

"Just be glad I'm around." She finished shortly.

He glanced at her. "I am. Thank you, May."

She smiled but it didn't last long as she put her glass down.

"And just promise me one thing." She met his eyes for the final time. "Doing this... everything. You don't die."

Phil Coulson's expression tightened and when he looked at her she knew he meant it.

 _"We don't die."_ He promised.

They left the bottles empty as they both stood up and left the counter and found their way towards the exit amidst the billiards table and shadows of people that remained shadows.

"Just to be clear though, May?" he called at her as they walked together, "You remember when you said you'd take me away after all this is finished. Does it still stand? A quiet and peaceful place after we finish this would be a good thing to look forward to."

"Why, you're getting old?"

"It's a good motivation to keep while thinking of surviving."

"Yeah. It still stands. I'll take you. Cross that—I'll kidnap you in case S.H.I.E.L.D opposes you leaving again."

" _Aggressive as ever."_

"Subtle has never worked with you." She winked at him that made him smile one last time and they were gone.

* * *

 ** _THE END_**

 _A/N: They are tight. Very tight._

 _Hope to see more in Season 4! :)_

 **~Thanks for Reading~**


End file.
